Dr. Phyllis Show
Dr. Phyllis Show is the third season finale of Drake & Josh. In the episode, Drake and Josh go on the Dr. Phyllis Show in order to fix their constant fighting. Plot Drake and Josh have been fighting a lot lately. Megan gets tired of it, as she has been woken up at 11:45 pm 3 nights in a row, and thus gets them tickets to the Dr. Phyllis Show. Drake and Josh continue arguing, and Megan comes back in their room with a vaper in her hand. Megan pulls a trigger from the vaper, and sets it on the table, and leaves the room. The vaper releases smoke which knocks them out. Drake and Josh go on the show to discuss their problems, but their constant bickering makes things worse. Dr. Phyllis tries to make them think of happier times, but this also fails. However, Josh later mentions how Drake takes advantage of people. He mentions the events of the episode Playing the Field, and how he tried to get his ex-girlfriend Tori back by flirting with a girl named Liza Tupper. When Drake insults Liza, Dr. Phyllis mentions that Liza is actually her daughter, and thus begins attacking Drake viciously. Josh tries to intervene but he ends up getting attacked too. Later on, Drake and Josh eventually return home and try to think of happier times that they've had. Despite this, however, they end up in an argument about soda, and Megan puts another vaper in front of them, knocking them out. Quotes Intro scene Drake: Okay, you wanna know something about Josh? Josh: Yeah, I'll tell you a little secret about Drake. Drake: He can be the most irritating human on the planet. Josh: Sometimes, he aggravates me to a point where I just wanna go– (growls and jizzes) '' '''Drake': (anger rising) ''I'm not doing too good in English, right? '''Josh': (anger rising) ''You know Drake hates my girlfriend Mindy, right? '''Drake': So last week, he goes up to our teacher– Josh: So on Saturday, Mindy's walking up our driveway– Drake:'' And Josh tells her I should have a tutor. '''Josh': And Drake sprays her with a hose! Drake: (furious) ''A ''tutor?! Josh: (furious) ''A hose! '''Drake': I– I can't take a shower without finding his hair on the soap. Josh: He pees near the toilet! Both: Sometimes, he just drives me insane! (both cool off afterward) Trivia *Walter Nichols and Audrey Parker-Nichols are absent in this episode, though they appear in flashbacks. *Dr. Phyllis is an obvious parody of Dr. Phil. *Liza Tupper is mentioned for the first time since Playing the Field. *This is the last episode where Josh is obese. *There are no flashbacks of any of the Season 1 episodes. *The flashbacks show past episodes such as The Bet, Football, Pool Shark, Driver's License, Mean Teacher, Drew & Jerry, The Drake & Josh Inn, Peruvian Puff Pepper, We're Married?, Mindy's Back, The Affair, Playing the Field, Helen's Surgery, Paging Dr. Drake, Foam Finger, Girl Power, Sheep Thrills, Megan's New Teacher, Little Sibling, The Demonator (end credits), and Alien Invasion. *Sammy never appeared in the flashbacks, but he's mentioned by Drake when he says that being his big sibling means a lot more to Josh then it does to him from the episode Little Sibling. *This episode shows flashbacks from almost all of season 3 episodes, except for Theater Thug. *At the start of the episode, Josh furiously remarks that Drake has no respect for his personal items. This has been shown to be true, as in the episode Guitar, Drake used Josh's robe to put out a small fire on his faulty amp. Goofs * At the beginning of this episode, Megan said that it was 11:45 pm and after she gave Drake and Josh the tickets, said that they would go the next day after school. Would Audrey and Walter really let Drake and Josh stay up as late as 11:45 pm on a school night? *Josh wouldn't be able to cut the strings on Drake's guitar, as scissors aren't strong enough to cut through guitar strings. *Drake and Josh claim Dr. Phyllis never made them think about happier times between them. But she did mention it before the commercial break. *When Drake is playing golf in the bedroom when he's not supposed to, Josh thinks he broke his lava lamp from Canada, but it's actually not broken, it just fell out of its light holder when the golf ball hit it and knocked it over, so he could easily just put it back in the light holder. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three